1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a bag making and packaging machine.
2. Related Art
Bag making and packaging machines are used as machines that perform bag making and packaging while filling the inside of a packaging material with articles (contents) such as confectioneries. Bag making and packaging machines longitudinally seal a band-like packaging material to form a tubular packaging material and thereafter transversely seal the tubular packaging material. The transversely sealed tubular packaging material is thereafter cut by a cutter and becomes a bag. Incidentally, in a case where the articles with which the bag is filled are a collection of articles whose specific gravity is small, such as potato chips, the articles accumulate sparsely inside the packaging material. That is, inside the packaging material, the articles pile on top of each other with large spaces in between. For that reason, the quantity of the articles with which the inside of the packaging material is filled decreases, which is inconvenient. Therefore, in patent document 1 (JP-A No. 2000-25721), a method of adjusting the bulk of the articles by pressing the side surfaces of the tubular packaging material with pressing members disposed on the side surfaces of the tubular packaging material is proposed.
However, although the technology proposed in the above document can adjust the bulk of the articles inside the packaging material, it cannot sufficiently prevent biting of the articles (e.g., potato chip fragments, seasonings added to potato chips, etc.) into a sealed place when the packaging material is transversely sealed. The biting of the articles into the sealed place causes damage to the bag.